Anhelos, Deseos, Emociones y algo mas
by Daisuki-Ongaku
Summary: Natsuki dormida, Shizuru entra a la habitación... que hará? lograra acercarse lo suficiente a Natsuki? basado en la escena donde Shizuru acaricia el pelo de Natsuki mientras duerme en el salón de consejo estudiantil One - Shot


**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Este fic esta dedicado a una de mis grandes amigas ^^, después de mucho tiempo aquí escribí lo que tanto me pediste :D**

Anhelos, deseos, emociones y algo más…

**By Daisuki  
**

Una decisión difícil... o más bien una situación controversial, yo quien tengo la autoridad para entrar y salir de aquí a mí voluntad, me encuentro aquí de pie justo en la puerta de este salón, esta habitación que puedo considerar parte de mis dominios, donde aquel que quiera ingresar, antes de hacerlo lo piensa dos veces, pero heme aquí yo la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, dudando de entrar en mi propio salón, ¿la causa? la persona más bella y perfecta que mis ojos puedan haber visto jamás... la que algunos podrían llamar rebelde, la irrespetuosa e irreverente de cabellos obscuros con matices azulados, y unos ojos verde esmeralda que me atraen como un hechizo... ella Kuga Natsuki es la razón por la cual me encuentro aquí de pie sin lograr dar un solo paso hacia adelante.

Cada cosa... cada acción que hago está bien planeada de antemano, y ella no es la excepción del porqué de mis actos, ella esta dentro de cada uno de mis planes, que no son nada santos si debo admitir, su solo bienestar y protección es el objetivo principal de mi existencia y de ahora mi situación actual. Decirle la verdad a ella...? no eso no está dentro de los planes… por lo menos no ahora… o quizá nunca…

Me acerco sigilosamente a mi escritorio donde ella, me acerco de la misma forma tan callada como un cazador que asecha a su presa y así cerca ya de mi objetivo puedo ver como la razón de todos mis actos se encuentra profundamente dormida, tan profundamente dormida que no logró despertar en el momento en que ingrese a la habitación, porque de primera mano sé muy bien que ella tiene sus sentidos de alerta muy bien desarrollados, y ahora ruego por que no despierte mientras me acerco a ella poco a poco temiendo ser descubierta, sí... temiendo no ser descubierta por qué me siento diferente a como suelo presentarme ante los demás, aquí en este justo momento me siento valiente de querer atreverme a algo más… mientras me siento cobarde si por alguna razón ella pudiera ver mis intenciones, ¿es que acaso son realmente malas? Esa pregunta solo aparece una vez en mi mente para después desecharla y mandarla aunque sea por un momento a lo más profundo de mis pensamientos.

Estando a unos pocos pasos de distancia, mi agudo sentido del olfato me lleva a percibir su dulce y fresco aroma, ese que ha inundado ya la habitación, ese que siento que me embriaga como una droga dentro de mi ser, ese que hace que mi cuerpo se mueva solo y este impulsado a seguir avanzando, hacia ella... lentamente, logro ubicarme justo detrás de ella… de aquella que veo como la perfección encarnada ante mis ojos.

Atreviéndome... arriesgándome y desechando cualquier duda y temor de lo que pueda ocurrir después, como un acto reflejo mi cara queda justo al lado de la suya, puedo observar de cerca su piel… tan clara que solo puedo imaginarme su suavidad... su aroma a estas alturas ha inundado todo mi ser, me siento extasiada y no puedo controlarme deseando más para mí y mi lado ambicioso y egoísta sale dominando ahora mis actos y estando así justo detrás de ella, mis brazos se encuentran a cada lado de este ser tan perfecto donde un solo movimiento más y se me facilitaría el poder abrazarla y estrecharla contra mi más una pizca de realidad viene a mí y sin lograr ese anhelado y en cierto sentido prohibido deseo, logro apoyar una mano sobre el escritorio permitiéndome llegar lo más cerca posible de mi deseo, mientras mi otra mano comienza a delinear su cuerpo y su rostro sin llegar siquiera a tocarla, dejándome solo con la velocidad de mi imaginación combinada con la exquisitez de su aroma.

Un mechón del largo y obscuro pelo de mi amado ser se desliza suavemente por su rostro, y mis reflejos hábilmente logran atraparlo en el aire permitiendo con ello que en lugar de que rocen su dulce tez estos caigan sobre mi mano, si ese mechón lograra despertarle mi deseo y alegría actual quedarían opacados por un hecho tan simple como lo es el cosquilleo de un mechón de pelo, y por ahora no estoy dispuesta a soltar mi deseo por eso.

Acerco un poco más mi rostro al de Natsuki, y llevo ese travieso mechón a mi cara permitiéndome oler y degustar ese exquisito aroma que de ella proviene ese que desde el momento en que ingrese a la habitación me ha embriagado, con ese aroma y me hace sentir una sensación placentera, inigualable permitiéndome llevar al máximo todos mis sentidos.

El tiempo pasa y yo sigo explorando cada sensación que ahora mi cuerpo me permite experimentar, resignada aspiro nuevamente ese dulce y fresco aroma que proviene del ser junto a mí, acerco lo más posible mi rostro al de ella susurrándole un dulce "ikesu" por ser tan hermosa tan cercana a mí y al mismo tiempo tan distante, que ante su presencia no puedo atreverme hacer más por cumplir mis tan anhelados deseos, teniendo que escabullirme con mis mejores reflejos para que en este preciso momento sea afortunada de poder tenerte tan cerca, tanto que no se si lograre tenerte así a mi merced nuevamente. Donde el único momento en que puedo tenerte así sin que te moleste mi cercanía es cuando voy contigo en tu motocicleta. Hay momentos donde me pregunto… ¿acaso solo soy yo a la que huyes ante alguna cercanía física y emocional? O es hacia todo el mundo? Hay veces donde siento que tengo un gran avance al definir y descubrir tus emociones pero hay otros días donde siento un gran retroceso, es que acaso ¿Natsuki huye de mí? ¿Es acaso que molesto demasiado a Natsuki? ¿o es acaso un reflejo de que sientes algo por mí y no lo sabes? Cuan dichosa seria si esa fuese la verdad, pero bien sé que tú tienes problemas para relacionarte con otros, y me siento tan afortunada de que entre todos los que te rodean soy yo la más cercana, aunque en ocasiones solo pueda oprimirme el corazón por no poder reconfortarte como yo desearía y que tuvieras paz en tu ser, solo espero que algún día ambas encontremos esa tranquilidad que hasta ahora se nos ha negado disfrutar, tan solo tú y yo mi querida Natsuki… tan solo tú y yo…

Dejo deslizar ese mechón por entre mis dedos, sintiendo la suavidad que solo yo sé que tiene, lentamente me alejo de ese escritorio para dejarte dormir tranquilamente.

Ahora dirigiéndome hacia la ventana para ver ese atardecer que solo hace que tu reflejo se vea aún más adorable de lo que es... "Natsuki ikesu, eres mala conmigo por ser alguien ejemplar y yo no poder decirte la verdad, ¿es que acaso tu no me rechazarías?,¿serias capaz de aceptarme? no.. no lo creo... tu eres tan inocente que se de inmediato que no soy digna de ti, mis actos reflejan lo que siento por ti pero ante tus ojos solo sé que no lograrías entender... si llegases a saber la verdad, mi verdad... solo espero y ruego porque algún día logres perdonarme, no por lo que llegue hacer con mis actos sino por los sentimientos que te tengo. Y sé que pensaras que estos sentimientos no deben ser. Tú… mi Natsuki, no lo entenderías, por ahora solo debes saber que solo hago lo mejor para ti, para nosotras y que haría cualquier cosa por protegerte... tu mi Natsuki lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo, solo tienes que mantenerte a salvo, yo desde lejos te estaré cuidando, y solo al final, hasta el final sabrás la verdad y serás solo para mí.

Escucho un lejano ruido fuera del salón, y otro más cerca dándome a entender que mi tiempo con mi mente se acaba, pero llega el momento de compartir mi tiempo contigo tu mi pequeña Natsuki ahora has despertado de ese hermoso sueño, ojala siguieras durmiendo… para que no veas esta realidad que tengo entre mis manos. Te miro con una sonrisa, y sin poder evitarlo, te digo que tienes un poco de baba en tu rostro, logrando con ello uno de mis objetivos diarios que es el ver ese adorable tono rojizo que se ve en tu cara, ese que solo yo deseo sacar a la luz. Tu respondes con tu clásico quejido de mi nombre, ooh! tan dulce se escucha mi nombre en tus labios que por esa simple razón no me canso de molestarte.

Te sonrió dulcemente, invitándote a salir de este lugar, esperando que las tardes como hoy se repitan dejándome una esperanza de lo que pudiera llegar a ser , aunque solo sea en mis fantasías y sea una realidad muy lejana a suceder, por ahora solo me quedo con mi memoria de tu dulce aroma y la sensación de que por un momento tú fuiste solo para mí, aunque tú no te dieras cuenta, espero quizá en algún momento que seas consiente de todo eso... si eso no llegara a suceder… solo espero que mi vida acabe antes de que me rechaces, eso sería menos doloroso...

Escucho tu ronca voz llamándome nuevamente, suspiro a la nada y me encamino a salir de este, mi salón… mi dominio… el cual solo tú hasta hoy has logrado hacer que dude de ello, miro una vez más el salón... cierro la puerta con llave mientras a paso relajado salgo junto a ti para que nos lleve a un destino doloroso y ya planeado para nosotras al cual solo tendremos que esperar...

Fin


End file.
